The Best Christmas Ever I Think
by WerehogLover123
Summary: Its Christmas morning... And I wake up to find that the world outside my house is now a winter wonderland blanketed in a shroud of ever lasting snow... I open my presents, go outside, and get carried back in... Read the story to find out why...
1. Prolouge: The Awakening

Prolouge:

* * *

I wake up and find myself on the couch...

I raise the curtains and look out of the window and gaze into the sky witch has an endless ocean of a blank white blanket of nothingness...

I look down at the ground and its blanketed with the white powder falling from the sky...

I return my vision into my home and realize that its Christmas!!!

* * *

Characters:--[James-- Me.] [Bonnie-- My mother.] [Jared-- My brother.] [Anna-- My sister.] [Warren-- My "step" dad.] [Sonic--Sonic the hedgehog/Werehog "my best friend.] [Chip--"Light Gaia"/My best friends friend and also my friend.]


	2. Chapter 1: The Morning Of Christmas

Chapter 1: The morning of Christmas

* * *

I leap from the couch and "faceplant" onto the ground out of clumsiness.

I get up and scurry into my brothers room.

James:HEY JARED!!! WAKE UP!!!

Jared:WAAH!!! *PLOP* "he hits the floor" What the hell James!?

James:Shut up and get up! HURRY!!! ITS CHRISTMAS!!!

Jared:OH MY GOD!!! I forgot!!! Why didn't you say so!? LETS GO!!!

James:Alright!

Jared and I scramble into my sisters room and pull the covers off of her.

Anna:Damn it James! STOP!!!

James and Jared--*same time*:GET UP!!! ITS CHRISTMAS!!!

Anna:OH MY GOD!!! I forgot!!! Lets go wake up Mamma and Daddy!!!

The three of us scramble downstaris and wake our parents...

Bonnie:What the hell are ya'll doing!?

Warren:Get the hell outta here!!!

James,Jared, and Anna--*same time*:get up its Christmas!!!

Bonnie and Warren--*same time*:Ughh... alright....

We go back up stairs while my mom gets the camera and my "step" dad gets dressed.

My mom has the camera and my "step" dad is done getting dressed, they come upstairs.

Bonnie:Wait until I get this camera on!

Jared:--*shuddering with joy and and excitement* Hurry up!!!

Bonnie:Gimmie a damn minute! sheesh!!!

James and Anna--*same time*:CALM DOWN YOU TWO, ITS CHRISTMAS!!!

Jared and Bonnie--*same time*:Ugh... sorry...

My mother gets the camera ready.

Bonnie:Ok, Jared. you open your presents first.

My brother attacks the tree and starts searching for his gifts...

He finds them and opens them all while my mom snaps some pictures of him holding them...

The gifts that my brother obtained were... A paint set with a picture of a wolf, An iPod Touch, a Wii game, and a couple of hoodies...

Bonnie:Thank you Jared, do you like your presents?

Jared:No... I LOVE THEM!!!

Bonnie:Im glad you do! James, open yours now.

I calmy stumble upon the tree and gather my gifts... I open them while my mother repeats the same process that happened with my brother...

My gifts were... a paint set with a picture of some dolphins, an iPod Nano, a wii game, and some hoodies...

Bonnie:How do you like your presents?

James:I LOVE THEM ALL!!!

Bonnie:Thank you! Anna, now you open yours.

Anna:Its about time!

My sister go's up to the tree and gathers her gifts... again... the same process with the camera and my mother...

The gifts that my sister got are... well... umn... some baby equipment and some sweaters... (shes 22 years old while my brother and I are 15 years old each)...

Anna:Thank you Mamma!!!

Bonnie:Your welcome!

After that... my sister and mom go to the kitchen and prepare Christmas dinner while I go into my moms room with my brother and help him with his iPod and download some videos and music to it and then I do the same to mine...

James:Hey Jared, ya wanna go outside?

Jared:Nah. I wanna stay in for a little longer, I'll go outside with ya later...

James:OK!

I journey to the kitchen and tell my mother that im going outside to play in the snow. I go up stairs to my room and bundle up before going...

I stumble out the door while in my boots, I walk off of the deck amd go out of the yard and go get my snow board. I go behind my house witch is covered in a background of snow covered trees resembling a mini forest... I strap both my feet into the snow board straps and start off down the hill and try not to hit any trees. While blind with excitement and when not paying attention I hit a rock and fall to my knees while still strapped to the board, I think I break one of my legs and I continue down the steep hill and start to run into to trees...

I come to a stop at the bottom of the slope... I lie their while straining to mumble in pain while my battered body lie their with my broken leg even worse, I just lay their and think of the worst... Everything around me grows dim and I here crunching of the snow... While my site continues to grow dim I see a shadowy figure of some sort of a being looming over me, I see it hold out its hand and everything turns black... I passout...

Sonic:Oh my god... CHIP!!! COME HERE!!!

Chip:WHAT IS IT SONIC!?

Sonic: LOOK!

Chip:Ugh... My god... how long has he been here?

Sonic: I don't know... but I just found him... Chip, do ya think you could heal him?

Chip:I'll try...

While a blue hedgehog leans my body against a tree, a little "pixie like" chihuahua creature spreads his arms apart and opens his hands... he starts to emit some sort of light.

Chip:Well... this should be enough to restore his energy and stop any sever internal or external bleeding...

I wake up and when I open my eyes I find myself staring into the eyes of a blue hedgehog...

James:Ugh...

And then it hits me...

James:GYAAAAAAH!!!

I clutch my leg and the scream emited from within me echoes throughout the woods... I see my house but no response... Nobody hears me...

Sonic:Ugh... Whats wrong!?

Intead of wondering how he's talking or asking him who he is I explain...

James:M-MY LEG!!!

Sonic:My god... You must have brocken your leg! What the hell do we do!?

James:Ugh... First of all... I... I need your names...

Sonic:Well my name is Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog!

Chip:And my name is Chip!

James:OK... S-Sonic... help me up...

Sonic:Ugh... Alright...

The blue hedgehog helps me up onto my other battered but useful leg...

Sonic:How the hell is this supposed to help!? Um.. Whats your name?

James:Its J-James!!!

Sonic:Alright! alright! Anyways... tell me, whats your plan?

You see that house over their?

Sonic:Yeah...

James:THATS WHERE I LIVE!!!

Sonic:Say no more, C,mon Chip!

Chip:OK!

Sonic:Hold on James!

The blue hedgehog picks me up off of my foot and zips through the snow covered forest while holding me and paying attention that he doesn't drop me...

Sonic:And were here!

James:D-DAMN! That was fast!!!

Sonic:Lets go inside!

The three of us go inside and I explain everything to my parnets on what happened and who these two guys are... After that, my leg gets bandaged and I receive a cast... My mother puts it on for me and I thank her... I ask Sonic to help me up and escourt me to my room.

Sonic:Nice room ya got here buddy!

James:Yeah... thanks...

Sonic:Whats wrong James?

James:Nothing...

Sonic:Seriously... whats wrong...

We both take a seat on my bed and I explain...

James:Well im really glad you found me but...

Sonic:Yeah... what is it?

James:Well... Sonic... h-how long are you going to be here?

Sonic:What, do ya want me to leave?

James:NO!!! OF COURSE NOT!!!

Sonic:Then whyda ask me that?

James:I was wondering if you would stay here with me for a couple of days...

Sonic:Really? you want me... to, stay?

James:Yes...

Sonic:Well ill stay here with you as long as you want!

James:REALLY!?

Sonic:Of course...

I try to leap over to Sonic and I give him a hug...

Sonic:Woah woah woah!!! Watch it!!! no hugs!!!

James:Oh, im sorry...

Sonic looks at the ground with sadness on his face, he looks at me apologetically...

Sonic:Eh, what the hell!? C,mere ya little brat!

Sonic grabs me and returns the hug...

James:Thanks Sonic...

Sonic:Don,t get too comfortable, this isn,t something that happens on a daily basis...

James:I won't!

James:Anyway... its getting late... wanna---

Sonic:OH SHIT! I FORGOT!!!

James:WHATS WRONG!?

Sonic:James... I gotta go!!!

James:Ugh... why!?

Sonic:Just, J-JUST... ARGGH!!!

James:Sonic! whats wrong!?

Sonic drops to his knees and holds his head while he shakes as if he's scared to death...

Sonic:OOF!!! UGH!!! GYAAAAAH!!!

Sonic's arms widen and burst into a large muscular build of fur, the same for his legs... his teeth turn to fangs and his hands grow and burst out of his gloves... his nails turn to claws and the rest of his body bursts into a lush blanket of fur...

Werehog Sonic:*panting* Huuu... gyahh...

James:Sonic! is... that... you?

Werehog Sonic:Ugh... your not... afraid?

James:Of course not!

Werehog Sonic:Don't you think im an ugly beast?

James:NO!!! Just stop!!!

Werehog Sonic:Ugh...

James:Your my friend... and I don't care what you look like! I think you look pretty cool! And umm... cute...

Werehog Sonic:CUTE!? What am I!? A puppy!?

James:No! but you are an animal right?

Werehog Sonic:Yes! im a hedgehog!!! I think...

James:Well you look more like a wolf... I KNOW!!!

Werehog Sonic:Know what?

James:Well ya know about werewolfs, right?

Werehog Sonic:Yeah...

James:Well why not a Werehog!?

Werehog Sonic:Were...what?

James:Werehog!

Werehog Sonic:Ughhhh...

James:Oh cheer up fluffy! I- I mean---

Sonic:FLUFFY!? So im a cat now!?

James:Oh shut up and come here!

Sonic gets up and climbs back onto the bed.

James:Closer...

Werehog Sonic:Grrr...

Sonic growls and shows me his fangs... I ignore it and scoot over to him and I give him a big hug...

James:Oh, your so soft!

Werehog Sonic:I said this wasn't gunna be a daily---

James:Oh shut up and hug me!

Werehog Sonic:Ugh....

James:Well now that you feel better how about I go downstairs and get us something to eat!

I stumble downstairs and ask my brother to follow me around for a bit...

Jared:Ok... were to?

James:Just follow me...

Jared:OK...

I fix myself and Sonic a plate of Christmas dinner to eat...

my brother gets himself a plate and comes upstairs with me...

James:Here Sonic!

Werehog Sonic:F-for me?

James:Of course! ya live here now don't ya?

Werehog Sonic:WHAT!?

James:Oh, calm down! Its no big deal! I already sorted it out with my parents...

Werehog Sonic:Well this is all happening WAY too fast!

James:Well not as fast as you...

Werehog Sonic:He he... good one buddy, oh, alright! I guess I can stay if ya want me to! CHIP!!!

Chip:Yeah Sonic!?

Sonic:James here says he wants us to live here?

Chip:WHAT!? REALLY!?

Chip flies over towards me and tackles me... he puts his tiny arms around me and gives me a big hug...

Chip:Thank you SOOOO much James!!!

Werehog Sonic:Well I can tell he likes you James! He He!

James:Very funny Sonic...

Chip:YAY! BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!!!

James:Alright Jared, you can go now.

Jared:Finally...

My brother gets out of my room and go's back downstairs...

James:Well... Chip... were do you wanna sleep?

Chip:Umm... I dunna know...

James:Sonic? how about you?

Werehog Sonic:I dont really know either...

James:Well... if I sleep in my bed then you'll have to either sleep on the couch or the floor... But I dont want you to sleep in either spots... I know! Sonic and Chip, I know where were sleeping?

Werehog Sonic:WE?...

James:Why don't I just get a couple of sleeping bags and some pillows?

Werehog Sonic:OK...

Chip:Can I sleep with you James?

James:Sure!

I go gather the sleeping bags and the pillows and I set up a little "mini-camp"

I turn on the T.V. and Sonic and Chip watch it while Im fast asleep.

Werehog Sonic:Hey, Chip.

Chip:Yeah, Sonic?

Werehog Sonic:So how do ya like it here so far?

Chip:I don't like it... I LOVE IT!!!

Werehog Sonic:OK then... that means were gunna be here for some time...

Chip:YAY!!!

While Sonic and Chip continue their conversation I start to shutter and twitch with severe horror on my face while I rock back and forth with sweat dripping of of me with a terrified look on my face...

James:AAAAAAHHH!!!

Werehog Sonic:James, whats wrong!?

James:Whew... it was just a nightmare...

Werehog Sonic:James?

James:Yeah Sonic?

Werehog Sonic:Ya wanna sleep with me? I'll make sure your safe, even if you have another nightmare...

James:Really?

Sonic:Well I'm not gunna wake up from your screaming everytime you have a nightmare! So your sleepin with me so I know your safe!

James:OK!!!

I cuddle into Sonic's arms and fall asleep fast in his smoothe fluffy blanket of warm fur...

Werehog Sonic: Don't worry James, you'll be OK...

Sonic and Chip continue to watch T.V. until they all fall asleep. My mother comes upstairs to check on me and she see's how im sleeping with Sonic... She runs back downstairs and gets the camera... *SNAP* she takes a picture of the three of us sleeping... Chip is fast asleep on Sonic's head, Sonic is lying down on his side with me in the big crook in his arms... my mom walks over to the T.V. and turns it off....

Bonnie:Good night you three...

* * *

End Of Chapter 1:The morning of Christmas


	3. The Dream: Beast By Moonlight

The Dream: Beast By Moonlight

* * *

The sky is a deep pitch dark blue...

The full moon lighting the sky, giving me vision...

The wind's breeze running through my silky blue hair...

Im in a field, the grass is slik and smooth...

My warm breath thickens the air with fog...

My fangs as sharp as butcher knifes...

My claws as sharp as razor-wire...

I start jogging into the knight until I find a steep hill-top...

I climb to the top and gaze at the full moon...

A furocious howl emits from my mouth...

Tired from the howl, I fall to my side and lay in the smooth grass...

I start to pant heavily...

I nest myself deep into the grass...

I close my eyes...

And fall asleep...

* * *

End Of Dream: Beast By Moonlight


	4. Chapter 2: The Dream Revealed

Chapter 2:The Dream Revealed

* * *

I wake from my dream and suddennly feel something...

I open my eyes to find myself still in the crook of The beasts arms...

I look down to find Chip snuggling against me...

I shake it off and think of it as cute...

I look across the room at my clock to see the time--3:15(A.M.)

From the feeling of being drowsy, I bury myself deep within the Werehog's fur and try not to wake him, I close my eyes...

Sonic suddenly wakes to see who has stumbled upon me...

He chuckles softly and draws me closer too him...

Werehog Sonic:Sheesh... What am I gunna do with you two?

The Werehog stretches out and falls fast asleep...

A few hours pass by and the sun starts to light up the horizon of day...

I wake up and pull Chip out of the croock of the Werehogs arms...

James:He... your like a little teddy bear...

Chip draws closer to my chest when he feels the loss of warmth...

I walk over to the window and watch the sun rise...

The Werehog wakes up and stretches his arms and legs while letting out a gaint yawn

Werehog Sonic:huaaaaaaaaaaaawwww.... James? waddya doin up so early, and.... huh? Chip? Awwww... he looks just like a teddy bear when you hold him...

James:Thats what I thought when I woke up from my dream and found him right next to me, anyways... good morning Sonic.

Werehog Sonic:Good morning James, hows your leg doing buddy?

James:My leg... MY LEG!!!

Werehog Sonic:Whats wrong!?

James:I can feel my leg... I CAN MOVE IT!!!

Werehog Sonic:Chip... Chip must have healed it before he woke you up!

James:Well i'll be... hes cute and helpful in many ways...

Werehog Sonic:Hey James...

James:What is is it?

Werehog Sonic:What was your favorite present you got for Chrsitmas?

James:Well Sonic... my favorite present is... you...

Werehog:ME!? A PRESENT!?

James:More like a new friend... found by chance...

Werehog Sonic:Your that glad you met me?

James:Well of course Sonic, you saved my life! So did Chip!

Werehog:Well I---

James:Come here you!

I place Chip down on my bed and run over to Sonic and tackle him with the tightes hug I can give...

Werehog Sonic:TOO...MUCH...HUGGING!!!

James:Well i'll loosen up, but I wont let go until you return the hug!

Werehog Sonic:Alright...

I release my hold on the beast and he draws me closer to his chest...

He buries me deep into his fur and returns the hug and whispers to me...

Werehog Sonic:James... your my best friend... promise me... you wont be reckless and get hurt again...

James:Sonic?

Werehog Sonic:Ugh!!!

Sonic drops to his knees and starts to whimper in searing pain

James:Sonic, whats wrong!?

Werehog Sonic:t-the... sun... it hurts!!!

I run over to Sonic and grasp him, trying to get his attention and block out some pain from the shrinking beasts body...

the room is silent and Sonic gets up and shakes my hand with relief...

Sonic:Thank you, James.

James:Anytime Sonic, anytime...

Chip:WHAAA!!!

James:Whats wrong!?

Sonic:What is is it!?

Chip:SOOOONIIIC!!! JAAAAMESSSS!!!--*THUD*

James:Gyahh... G-good morning... Chip...

Sonic:Ditto...

Chip:Hey James.

James:What?

Chip:What happened last night?

James:Well... you "fell" off of Sonic's head and landed in the big croock of his arms and landed in mine, and...

Sonic:Well you fixed his lef too!

Chip:I... did?

James:Yeah! Thanks!

Sonic:Looks like well need more than ever now!

Chip:REALLY!?

James & Sonic:same time-- Definetley!!!

Chip:YAY!!!

James:So Chip, what do you wanna do today?

James:Well, I was wondering... would you guys like to listen to my dream I had lst night?

Chip:Sure!

Sonic:Of course!

The three go over to the bed and James begins to explain...

James:Well, I was in some kinda field... It was dark,cool,and peaceful...

The light of the full moon was beautiful, and I was... different...

Sonic & Chip:smae time--Different?

James:yes... I was... a... Werehog...

Sonic:What!?

Chip:COOL!

Sonic:Wha-what did you look like?

James:Well, I had three navy blue white tipped quils in the back of my head

and also two in the front...

Sonic:Cool...

Chip:Awesome...

James:How about I just draw it so you can see.

Sonic:OK.

Chip:Alright!

I get a pencil, a piece of paper, and some colored pencils...

I start to draw the head, I progress down to the upper body, and then the legs...

I add a long fluffy tail... and I add in the quils... six in the back... and two in the front... I color in the work of art...

Sonic:J-James...

Chip:...T-thats... thats, AWESOME!!!

Sonic:James... are you... an... artist?

James:Nah... I just like to draw alot... Im glad you like it...

Sonic:I don't like it... I LOVE it!

Chip:Me too!!! Draw me!!! Draw me!!!

James:Alright! alright!

Sonic:Ya think you can put me in there with him?

James:Sure! i'll put myself in it too!

Sonic:Hey James.

James:What is it?

Sonic:What is that white thing beside your T.V.?

James:Oh, that? Its a Nintendo Wii.

Sonic:Really!? I think iv'e played one before...

Chip:I remember! We played one while we were in Walmart!

James:You guys went to Walmart!?

Sonic:Of course! Everybody knows who we are.

James:I can't beleive my two friends are FAMOUS!!!

Sonic:If you say so...

Chip:He he...

James:Well you guys can play now if you want.

Sonic:Really!?

Chip:Thank You!!!

James:Of course! your my friends!

Sonic:Awesome! Thanks buddy!

Chip:Lets play Brawl!

James:You guys use the term Brawl?

Sonic:Yeah! We ysed to play Brawl all the time.

James:Screw the drawing! That can wait! Count me in guys!

Chip:YAY!!! FREE FOR ALL!!!

Jared:Whats goin on in here?

James:You wanna play Brawl with me and the guys!?

Jared:Your on!!!

Time went by as the group of four focused on the video game of "BRAWL" until the morning turned to afternoon.

Chip:Hmmm... im hungry...

Sonic:Now that you mention it, im hungry myself...

Jared:Me too...

James:How about I go make some chili-dogs?

Sonic:Did you say... chili-dogs?

James:Uh... yeah...

Sonic:I LOVE CHILI-DOGS!!!

Chip:Oh boy...

James:Well, me too! I guess we have alot more in common then I thought!

I'll go make right awawy!

Sonic:Can I help!?

James:Of course!

*ZIP* The two boys sprinted downstairs and headed towards the kitchen...

James:OK, I got the water boiling and the hotdogs are in there!

Sonic:I got the chili ready!

James:I got the buns!

Sonic:Lets go back upstairs!!! Ill take the chili!!!

James:OK! I'll be there in a sec!

-----------------------------------------------------------------*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

James:Huh?==================================================End of chapter 2===================


	5. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Guest

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Guest

* * *

I set down the hotdogs and walk over towards the door... I open the door and...

Amy:Hello?

James:Um... hi...

Amy:Do you mind if I come in?

James:Not it all.

A pink hedgehog stumbles in through the door and looks around her surroundings...

Amy:Nice place ya got here!

James:Thanks! Wanna chili-dog?

Amy:Chili-dog?

Amy:So Sonic IS here!!! WERE IS HE!!!

James:You know Sonic?

Amy:Of course I do! He's my boyfriend!

James:UGH...

I freeze in shock and im left speechless...

Amy:Whats wrong?

James:W-whats your n-name?

Amy:Oh, im so sorry! My name is Amy! Amy Rose!!!

James:Well my name is James! If your looking for Sonic then head upstairs!

I'll come with you!

I take the hotdogs and escourt the pink hedgehog up to my room!

Amy:SOOONIIIC!!!

Sonic:Amy, is that you!?

Amy:You bet!

Sonic:Amy! Good to see ya!!! get over here and give me a hug you little rascal!

Amy:Sonic, I missed you so much!

Sonic:Same here Amy!!!

James:Hey Amy?

Amy:What is it?

James:Since you and Sonic know each other really well?

Would you mind staying here with me!?

Amy:What!?

Sonic:Oh yeah! I forgot to tell ya!

Chip:Yeah!

Amy:What happened?

Sonic:Well when Chip and I were in the woods we came across James, thank god...

Amy:W-what happened to him?

Sonic:Well... he was snow-boarding and he kinda... um... broke his leg...

Amy:Really?

James:Yep, and Chip healed my leg back to perfect shape!

Chip:You betcha!!!

Sonic:Hey Amy?

Amy:Yeah?

Sonic:Was Tails or Knckles with you by any chance?

Amy:No.

Sonic:Hmmm... I wonder were they are...

James:Who is Tails and Knuckles?

Sonic:Just two more friends of mine!

James:Cool! Lets go look for em!

Sonic:Lets go ask your parents first, and we have to tell em about amy too.

Amy:Dont worry! I'll go talk to em!

James:Really?

Amy:Sure!

James:OK.

Amy goes to my parents and explains everything and asks permission for the adventure. The little pink hedgehog runs back upstairs and explains...

Amy:Well your parents said I could stay, and your mom said we could go look for Tails and Knuckles as long as were back before it gets too dark.

James:YES!!!

Chip:YAY!!! ADVENTURE!!!

(In Sonic's mind):Ugh... oh no! the "Werehog"... Amy doesn't know...

Damn! what do I do?

James:Hey Sonic?

Sonic:W-what?

James:Whats wrong?

Sonic:Oh, its nothing.

James:OK, Hey Jared?

Jared:What?

James:Ya wanna go with us?

Jared:Sure!

The group of five go out and look for Tails and Knuckles...

James:So Sonic, what do they look like?

Sonic:Well Tails is a yellow fox with two tails, and Knuckles is a red echidna.

James:Well they should be easy to spot then.

Chip:Hey, its Tails!

Amy:And Knuckles too!

Jared:HEY!!! TAILS, KNUCKLES!!!

The two beings stumble over towards us and Sonic, Chip, and Amy explain who Jared and I are...

Tails:Well it's nice to meet you James and Jared!

Knuckles:Ditto.

Tails:Well it sure is getting late...

(In Sonic's mind):Oh no, its getting darker!!!

James:Sonic? are you OK?

Sonic:Yeah, im--- UGH!!!

Sonic drops to his knees in searing pain.

Tails:Sonic?

Knuckles:Whats wrong?

Amy:Whats going on?

Sonic:G-go! n-now!!! ARRGHH!!!!

Amy,Tails,Knuckles:Same time--SONIC!?

Sonic's quils grow larger... His body is starting enlarge with thick blue hair...

His gloves rip into tiny peices... his teeth turn to fangs and his nails turn to claws... his body feels as if fire is running trough his veins... he collapses and falls to his side...

Amy:SONIC!!!

Amy runs over to the beast and pulls him up while Tails and Knuckles just stands there in horror and shock...

Amy:Sonic? are you OK!?

Sonic:DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!

Amy:Sonic...

Sonic pulls away from Amy and limbers himself onto all fours and shows Amy his fangs and lets out a deep growl at Amy, trying to scare her away... Amy flinched for a second and ignores it... The little pink hedgehog runs over to the beast and slaps him across the face, knocking him to the ground... he falls to his side and lets out a deep yelp of pain while covering his face with his giant paws...

Amy:Sonic... D-dont you EVER... do that... again!!!

Tails and Knuckles still stand in shock...

Sonic gets back up on all fours and slowly crawls over to Amy... he lowers his ears and folds them backwards and whimpers while staring Amy straight in the eyes...

Amy:Sonic... im so sorry...

Sonic crawls over to Amy and rubs his head against her like a little kitten...

Amy:Sonic...

Amy falls to her knees and wraps her arms around the beasts neck and hugs him...

tears start to pour out of Sonic's eyes and they start to roll off of his cheecks onto the ground...

Werehog Sonic:Amy... don't be sorry... I know what I did... and i'll never forgive myself...

Amy:I don't care what you do to me... just don't act like a wild animal, I don't care what you look like... I'll always love you... no matter what...

Amy closes her eyes and releases her hands from the beasts neck and grabs his cheecks and searches for an open area on his mouth and slowly kisses him... with passion... and sadness...

Chip:Eew!!!

Tails:Amy...

Knuckles:Sonic...

Jared:Yuck!!!

James:Oh shut up Jared!

After the kiss... Sonic stands up and helps up Amy...

Werehog Sonic:Amy... please...forgive me...

Amy:I already have...

Sonic wraps his giant arms around the little pink hedgehog and hugs her in a protective gesture...

Amy:Sonic... I know you didn't mean to...

Werehog Sonic:Amy...

The gang of friends head over back home and try to forget what just happened...

James:Sonic...

Werehog Sonic:Yeah...

James:Come here...

Werehog:What?

I grab Sonic by his arm and pull him closer to me... I wrap my arms around him as well... I hug him with assurance...

James:Sonic... please... promise me... you'll never do that again... please...

I start to cry, I burrow my head into Sonic's chest, trying to hide my tears...

Werehog Sonic:James... I promise... I won't... please... forgive me...

James:Im not mad at you... I just don't want you to hurt anyone...

Werehog Sonic:...

Sonic pulls away from James and crawls over to a corner in the room and hides his face in his hands... he begins to whimper and cry...

James:Sonic...

He ignores me...

James:Sonic!

He still ignores me...

James:Damn it Sonic!!! Look at me!!!

Sonic raises his head and looks at me with nothing but sorrow and pain on his face... I walk over towards him...

James:Sonic... I didn't mean to say that...

Sonic, just... come here!!!

Werehog Sonic:James... im sorry...

James:Theres no need for you to be sorry...

I should be the one whos sorry... I forgot to tell them...

Werehog Sonic:Look james... its not your fault... I don't know whats wrong with me...

James:There is NOTHING wrong with you!!! Your my friend!!! And I know you would NEVER hurt ANYONE!!!

Werehog:Thank you, James...

James:Come here, you need another hug...

Werehog:James... thank you... for being here... with me...

James:I,ll always be there for you, and I know that you'll do the same...

The night grows late...

Jared and Tails share the bed...

Knuckles sleeps on the couch...

Sonic and I sleep in the corner of the room...

Amy and Chip share a sleeping bag across from me and Sonic...

The room grows dead silent...

Everyone is fast asleep...

* * *

End Of Chapter 3: An unexpected Guest


	6. Chapter 4: A New Year And New Adventure

Chapter 4: A New Year And A New Adventure

* * *

Sunlight poured into the room from the open window...

Sonic was normal, and fast asleep...

The same for Tails and Chip and the rest...

But...

James... was... gone...

Sonic:*yawn* Huh? James? Were are you? James!?

Sonic zipped downstairs and looked for his friend...

Sonic:James!!!

Sonic went outside to look for James...

Sonic:JAMES!!!

All of a sudden...

James:SOOONIC!!!

James yelled at the top of his lungs...

James:HELP ME!!!

Sonic:Ugh! James! I can't see you! Were are you!?

James:Up here!

Sonic:EGGMAN!

Eggman:Well well, Sonic!

Sonic:Let em go!

Eggman:It seems I have your friend!

Sonic: Damn it! God so help me if you lay a SINGLE hand on that boy you'll wish you would have never made this mistake!

James:RGHAAAA!!!

Sonic:James!

James:H-he's! C-crushing me!!!

Sonic:JAAAMES!!! EGG!!! MAAAAN!!!

Sonic burst into a streak of blue light and headed towards a tree...

he ran up the tree and bounced off of it and headed towards eggman...

Sonic:TAKE THIS!!! *CUNCH*

Eggman:GYAAH!!!

Sonic punched Eggman in the face as hard as he could...

He passed out and they began to fall...

James:Sonic!

Sonic:JAMES!!!

Sonic freed James from the machine as they continued to plumet to the ground!

James:Sonic!

Sonic:Hold on tight!

James:A-alright!

Sonic:Here we go!

Sonic jumped from the ship and began to fall...

Sonic:Hold on as tight as you can and trust me!

James:I'll always trust you!

Sonic:James...

Sonic curls up into a ball and heads towards the ground... they impact the ground and Sonic bounces off and lands on his back and cushions the fall for James...

Sonic:Ugh... J-James... y-your s-safe... now... uhhh...

James:Sonic! SONIC!!!

Sonic coughed up blood... his head fell to the ground and his body went limp...

James:SOOOOOONIIIIIC!!!

James picks up Sonic and carries him into his room...

Sonic slowly wakes up and looks at James...

Sonic:W-what... Happened?

James:Sonic!

Sonic:J-James... Calm down... please...

James:Sorry...

Sonic:James... Don't be sorry...

James:You saved my life... You nearly got killed!

You were... reckless...

Sonic:I don't care if I was reckless or not... Sometimes You just have to be reckless... besides... it was you... I'd do anything to keep you safe... and alive... because... your my... best friend...

James:You idiot...

Sonic:J-James?

James:YOU IDIOT!!!

James ran out of the room and headed downstairs to go outside and sulk... James came up to a tree and climbed into it to hide from Sonic...

James:Sonic... Why... Thats was so... stupid...

SONIC!!!

James covers his face up and sulks in misery while rhe sun sets...

James uncovers his face and wipes his tears away...

James:Ugh... Sonic! The Werehog!

If he gets mad again... He might... Come after me!

James covers his face back up to keep quiet an dstats in the tree...

Sonic:Ugh! JAMES!!! GYAAAAAAA!!!

The transformation begins...

His injuries heal but the transformations pain has doubled...

Sonic:GYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Sonic turns into the huge beast while tears fall from his face from the searing pain of the change in his body... He falls out of the bed and onto his back with his huge wide arms spread out and limp... his chest rapidly moving up and down... gasping for air and panting like a dog... Sonic lies there and suffers the pain... He gets up and heads outside...

Werehog Sonic:James! Were are you!

James muffles his mouth and tries to hold in his cry of terror...

Werehog Sonic:JAMES!!!

all of a sudden the branch James is laying on snaps and he begins to fall... Sonic sprints over to the tree and knocks away the branch and catches James... He puts James down...

James:Oh... my head...

Werehog Sonic:James? are you OK?

James:AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

James runs from Sonic with horror on his face... James trips on a rock and falls down...

Werehog Sonic:James! Its me! Sonic!

Sonic comes closer and reaches his arm out...

James:Don't hurt me!!!

Werehog Sonic:Ugh!!! J-James... What did you say?

James:Don't hurt me! Go away!

Sonic drops to his knees and begins to cry...

Werehog Sonic:James... why would you ever say that? Why would I ever hurt you!? Answer me!

James:Sonic... your not... mad?

Sonic wipes his tears away and crawl towards James...

Werehog Sonic:James... why would I be mad at you!?

James:Ugh... Sonic... im sorry for running from you!

Werehog Sonic:James... lemme help you up...

Sonic picks James up and carries him to the tree...

Werehog Sonic:James... Please... Get on my back...

James:Why?

Werehog Sonic:You'll see...

James:OK...

The arrive at the tree...

Werehog Sonic:James, get on!

James:OK...

James climbs onto Sonic's giant back and wraps his arms around Sonic's giant neck...

Werehog Sonic:Hold on tight!

James:Again!?

Sonic stretches his arm as high as he can and grabs a branch and swings from branch to branch and gets to the middle of the tree...

Werehog Sonic:Lay down...

James:But theres no room...

Werehog Sonic:Hold on...

Sonic picks up James and places him on his chest like a teddy bear... James sinks deep into his fur...

James:S-Sonic? are you alright?

Werehog Sonic:Look!

Sonic points at the sun...

Werehog Sonic:Isn't this beautiful? The sun setting... the mountians... the stars... the wind running through our hair... I could lay here forever...

James:Your so warm... yet, the cool breeze feels good...

Im getting a little sleepy...

Werehog Sonic:Please... stay awake...

James:Why?

Werehog Sonic:Well... I just wannna talk to ya.

James:Well we really haven't sat down and talked to each other yet, I guess I could stay awake a little longer!

Werehog Sonic:Thank you!

James:So, what do you wanna talk about?

Werehog Sonic:Hmmm... I know... lets look at the stars and the moon!

James:The moon is beautiful! so are the stars!

Werehog Sonic:Hey James...

James:Yeah?

Werehog Sonic:Look me in the eyes...

James:Okay...

James looks deep into Sonic's emerald green eyes...

James:Woah! Your eyes are... beautiful!!

Sonic blushes...

Werehog Sonic:Y-you mean it? You mean... you don't think im hidious?

James:Of cours not! You look the same as day, you just have more fur and its darker with white tips on your quils, your nails and teeth are longer and sharper, your eyes are darker, your tial has more fur and... your heart is bigger...

Werehog Sonic:Ugh... James... That meant alot to me... I'll never forget what you just said... Maybe being like this isn't so bad!

James:Yeah! Actually! I like you better this way!

Too bad it only at night...

Werehog Sonic:Oh well...

James:Anyway... are you hungry?

Werehog Sonic:Now that you mention it... I am kinda hungry!

James:I'll go get some chili-dogs! Sonic! grab my hand and hold it as tight as you can!

Werehog Sonic:OK... Like this?

James:Yeah!

I grab Sonic's hand with both of mine...

James:Sonic! Im gunna jump!

Werehog Sonic:Oh! Now your startin to think like me!

HOLD ON!!!

James:WOOOOAAAAH!!!

James gets to the ground and heads inside to get some food...

He comes out of the house with a follower...

James:Sonic, look! im flying!

Chip:Sonic!

Werehog Sonic:Chip!? James!?

James:Chip is letting me wear his collar on my wrist!

Im able to fly when I wear it!

Werehog Sonic:Awesome!

James Flys over to Sonic with Chip and they finish eating...

James huddles deep into Sonic's chest, again... as for Chip... he huddles up to James...

Werehog Sonic:I sure am tired!

James:Me too...

Chip:(zzzzzz)

Werehog Sonic:Good night James!

James:Good night Sonic...

Werehog Sonic:Whats wrong...

James:Nothing, just tired...

James(inside mind):Sonic... im so happy I met you... good night, friend...

* * *

Chapter 4: A New Year And A New Adventure


End file.
